


Betrayal

by chicago_ruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Arthur, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Revealed, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Merlin had asked him to stop, maybe if he had defended himself, it wouldn't have happened. But Merlin pretending that he didn't know <i>why</i>-- rage roared inside Arthur, narrowing his vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/gifts).



> Please heed the warnings in the tags.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin said, and something inside Arthur snapped.

It wasn't a conscious decision, but his fist flew out and impacted with Merlin's jaw, sending him flying to the floor. Merlin cried out in surprise, but that sound wasn't nearly as loud as the echo of the punch ringing in Arthur's ears.

Merlin looked at him, wide-eyed. "Why did you--"

Maybe if Merlin had asked him to stop, maybe if he had defended himself, it wouldn't have happened. But Merlin pretending that he didn't know _why_ \-- rage roared inside Arthur, narrowing his vision.

"You liar. You fucking liar. Don't pretend you don't know!" 

Arthur kicked Merlin's side, satisfied at the involuntary gasp, and while Merlin was reeling for breath he pulled him up and threw him on the bed. The bed they'd fucked on countless times, the ones where Arthur had whispered his trust to Merlin's ears.

Everything an illusion, woven by a master sorcerer.

"What were you thinking, when you were writhing naked in my bed? Just one step closer to the crown? Just one step closer to bringing Camelot down?" 

He pressed his arm down across Merlin's neck, watching with delight at how his face started turning red. Merlin's mouth was opening and closing, gasping for breath, and it was almost identical to how he looked in the throes of passion.

Arthur leaned in further, stole a kiss from those lips, wet and messy and strangely powerful.

An instant later, his body was flung across the room, and he crashed against the wardrobe. The doors creaked open at the impact.

Merlin was coughing, and his eyes were an undeniable gold.

"Sorcerer," Arthur growled. He stood up, using the wardrobe for leverage, and his hand slid over something metallic. The dagger Morgana had given him for his birthday some years back. 

"I never--" Merlin coughed again, "I never meant to deceive you."

Arthur picked up the dagger and snarled at Merlin. "You never meant to? Five years, Merlin, you've been at my side. Two of them in my bed. Did the opportunity to tell me never arise? Did you fear for your life even after I professed my desire to do right by magic?"

"No! I just-- I've been trying to protect you, and--" 

Arthur crossed the room and grabbed a fistful of Merlin's hair, bit his ear, anything to make him shut up. Merlin cried out again, and Arthur drew away with blood on his tongue.

"Protect? You've been manipulating me! How can I believe another word out of your filthy mouth? You've lied and cheated," he snarled into Merlin's ear.

Then he rammed the dagger into Merlin's side.

The look of surprise on Merlin's face was priceless. Like he had thought Arthur wouldn't go through with it. Like he had thought that Arthur would be swayed by some residual emotion for this traitor.

No. Arthur refused to be that weak.

He pulled the dagger out and dragged it downward, cutting Merlin's trousers apart.

"You'll give me one last pleasure before you go."

Merlin shook his head, tried to say something, but only blood gurgled out of his mouth. Arthur dug his fingers into the open wound, slicked his hand up with blood, and then trailed it down to Merlin's hole. With his other hand he undid the laces to his own breeches and let his cock fall free. Only half-erect, but a few strokes with his blood-soaked hand brought him to full arousal.

Merlin was shaking his head, and tears spilled out of eyes that stuttered between blue and gold.

"To think I once thought you were beautiful," Arthur said. "Look at you now. Nothing but filth."

He thrust in, and Merlin was so much tighter than he had ever been before. Merlin mewled pathetically, but it was all soon drowned out by more blood.

Arthur kissed his lips, drinking in the taste of betrayal.


End file.
